


Jõtaider Gaiden: Becoming a Wife

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Jõtaider [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Fucking, Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Growth, Muscle Growth, cock growth, hyper, hyper cock, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mikai quickly learns why you shouldn't help everyone. Not that she'll take the lesson to heart, too fucked to remember it.
Series: Jõtaider [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531379
Kudos: 7





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Becoming a Wife

Mikai Fushimi. Known to the public as her heroic alter ego, Jõtaider Mimoto. A girl with a bright outlook and an equally brighter smile as she fights back against the monsters and villains that dare hurt not only the city, but the people living in it. That was what she thought her duty was, because the city had done its best to help her. So she’d help it back, as much as she could.

It was that line of thought that caused her to save an awfully short white-haired woman, who had been preyed upon by something with an oversized bulge. She didn’t think much of what the thing actually was, just piercing straight through it with one of her special techniques. It was resilient, but it didn’t matter in the face of her tenacious assault. Not a bit!

The woman who she had saved was named Shiliena. She had just moved to this town, and was surprised at how quickly things could turn sour. Not unlike the place she had once called a home. To congratulate her new and young friend on her victory, she invited her home for a bite to eat. It was the least that she could do to reward her for her help.

Mikai, never one to turn down a reward, happily followed her home. Even though she was a foreigner, she was really nice, calling her lots of cute names thanks to her natural charm. She didn’t realize that there might be any sort of malice or aggressive attraction laced in those words, nor did she think that she could be up to any bad stuff. Not even as she had the meal in front of her, the glaze that covered the meat having quite the strong scent.

She dug in, taking a healthy bite of the meat… Only to pass out then and there, the cursed liquids in the glaze knocking her out cold. All while the woman that she had saved sweetly smiled, rubbing her thighs together in anticipation. She couldn’t wait to see her turn out so wonderfully…

After all, she had been waiting for the chance to find a new wife, and she was just the kind of girl who’d fit that role…

\---

“Five more minutes, Chimeraaaaa…”

Mikai muttered in her sleep, only for the silence in her head to speak volumes. Her eyes shot open out of reflex as she tried to jump up, but the restraints around her wrists and her ankles prevented her from moving. Really, she should’ve seen this coming from a mile away, and yet it surprised her to no end.

“Hey! What’s the big idea!?” The young sandy-blonde cried out as she tried to struggle against those binds, panting as her muscles hadn’t quite woken up making it an utterly herculean effort. Not to mention that it made her shiver all over, because she had been disrobed while she slept.

The last thing she remembered was a nice meal with that nice lady, Shiliena. She wouldn’t do something like this, would she? No, there had to be some other kind of meanie that wanted to put her in chains. Probably Bat, that seemed like her type of interest. Wrapping people in chains and lying real close to them, whispering nonsense into their ears…

“You’ve awoken already? Oh, you poor thing. I had just gotten you in bed, and here you are, tossing and turning like a little baby.”

A familiar voice echoed around her, as a certain white-haired woman stepped into the otherwise unremarkable bedroom. And naturally, as it couldn’t be anybody else, a shock of pure betrayal rushed through Mikai’s body as she saw her coming closer.

“M-Miss Shiliena? But I thought you were a nice lady! Why’d you tie me up with chains?!” Her questions and her shock melded together as she shouted, leading her to struggle harder as she shouted at the arrivee. The more time she spent here, the more questions she’d have… Or worse!

Shiliena giggled a little as she climbed onto that queen-sized bed, just as naked as the girl that was so underdeveloped compared to her. Despite the fact that she had about a forehead or so of height on her, the woman was definitely much more mature. Whether it was her breasts that were about as big as the captive girl’s head, her hips that had seen so much action that they were ready to go for another ten thousand rounds, or…

The thing poking out between her thighs, kept captive by her lacy panties. 

“Well, I just couldn’t help myself.” The suspicious woman chimed as she laid down at the girl’s side, sighing sweetly. “When you saved me from my little pet, I… I fell in love with your body. The smile on your face as you came out of that armor just struck my heart even harder, and I knew I had to have you. Nobody else could have you…” She explained, slowly running a finger along the younger girl’s body…

Mikai stared at her for a couple of seconds, the information processing in her head. “So… You made a monster, it attacked you, but that was all intentional just so you could lure me out?” She had to admit, that one was new. And since nobody but herself got hurt, it didn’t seem to be the worst plan.

“Not you in particular, dear Mikai. Just somebody that had the right kind of spark.” Shiliena explained as she slowly pushed her fingers into the younger girl’s crotch, right above her pussy. “You see, I’ve been widowed for quite some time now. And I’ve had the wonderful help of a few… Special types. They wanted to see me happy, and I wanted to see them happy too for trying to help me. So they helped me get ahold of a cutie that would make a great wife… and in exchange…”

She paused, as a bit of black liquid started to drip from her fingers, straight onto her captive’s skin. It soaked in, quickly forming a devilish heart right above her crotch, a tattoo of sorts. One that made the sandy-blonde look more like some sort of toy meant for the bedroom rather than an actual person.

Mikai’s eyes quickly shot wide open as the mark started having a terrible effect on her, pleasure shooting through every little inch of her. Her nipples and her clit stood fully erect as her mind was being torn apart by the ravenous need for something long and thick ramming into every single hole of hers. A need that she hadn’t previously experienced, or even thought that she might ever want. “aAaaaaAAAAAA!” She screamed, the mark above her crotch sparking with terrible energies.

“Oh, I should’ve told you that this would hurt. But the way you tremble is just adorable…” Shiliena giggled as she brought her fingers up to her lips, licking them clean of that ‘ink’, giving those pillows of hers the same color. Ready to be smeared all across her captive in the form of affectionate kisses filled with nothing but her newfound lust and love.

With every kiss that dotted the sandy-blonde’s body, the pleasure started spiking from that spot. It bounced against the sensations of arousal that came from every other spot, causing it all to intensify in a matter of seconds. And her body, normally meant for fighting, couldn’t handle it. So it had to change, and it drew upon that wonderful arousal to do so…

Mikai’s screams were pleasurable ones, but there was just the tiniest edge of pain interweaved between them. Especially as the chains that held her started to buckle and crack, thanks to her arms growing before the woman’s very eyes. The main effect of the tattoo was working, transforming her into something much more fitting…

The sandy-blonde’s arms grew, every muscle tightening as her form became something more resembling pure strength. Her legs and her thighs lengthened as well, making both poke out from the front end of the bed as the tone became more well-defined. All while the rest of her grew in turn, her stomach developing a vividly visible six pack as everything she was filled with power.

It wasn’t just that she was growing and becoming five times the size of the cute woman that had dared capture her and start meddling with her body. It was that something else was taking form down below. Something throbbing. Something adorably tiny, leaking liquids onto the sheets below and keeping the girl from making much of any coherent noise outside of those screams.

A pitiful little shaft of a cock. Situated right above her pussy, keeping her clit and some of her labia hidden by the balls that had developed alongside it. Those very same balls had another tattoo engraved upon them, the same that had practically engraved her womb. A sign of growth, which meant that this was hardly the proper size that the rod would have…

The changes soon stopped, leaving Mikai excessively huge compared to her former self. She had been freed from her binds, power fueling every single part of her. And yet, as she looked down at herself and the woman who had corroded her in this fashion, all she could feel was a slow and tender beat inside her heart. As if… As if she craved her, just as much as she craved the growing girl.

Her growing feelings for the woman that had captured her transferred straight into the thing between her thighs, causing her to let out another few moans as it quickly started growing just like she had. Much more explosively however. With every second that passed, it grew another three inches. It pushed past a foot in a matter of moments, and then a couple more as it grew to the point where it could classify as a third leg and then some…

Just looking at the girl she had corrupted in such a tender fashion was enough to make the woman’s heart flutter as she whispered into her ear. “You’re just as beautiful as she was, Mikai. And so much more prepared for what’s to come…” Shiliena gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, as she finally got up from her spot beside her soon-to-be-lover. All while slipping her thumbs underneath that waistband, yanking her panties off to reveal her own oversized sausage, one that honestly paled in comparison to her captive.

She didn’t need to say anything else. All she did was head straight down to the most important area, the hole hidden beneath Mikai’s now-inflated balls. She could see the seed wriggling around inside those melon-sized balls, but she wanted the hole behind them. She used her cock to scoop both of them up, only to then shove the shaft straight into the hidden hole.

The sandy-blonde girl’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her virgin hole was speared open by something that was bigger than her arm… at least, before the growth. It forced her vaginal canal to gape to accommodate it, and it felt so good that she couldn’t think clearly. The pleasure was just so intense…

Shiliena giggled as she watched the girl grasp at the covers, cum firing out of her oversized treetrunk of a cock in response to the pleasure. “So wet behind the ears. Just like she was.” The white-haired dominant chimed, a little sliver of black hidden in her eyes as she pumped her cock in and out with wild abandon, wanting to engrave the feeling of being bred into the girl early. After all, they were going to spend their time together for the rest of eternity…

Mikai’s screams came in spurts. Every time she felt a thrust, another one left her lips. Every time her balls were forced to shoot out another load, another scream rung out. In and out the cock went, and her balls contracted, leaving her to scream and scream. It was a wonder that her vocal cords didn’t give out, with how much she had to let out.

As the cum rained down from above, it was time to finish her off. As much as she wanted to properly play with those balls, the cock was too newly grown to devastate. Instead, the white-haired woman slammed her thing so far into her new lover that she smashed straight through the cervix and opened up the tract leading to her ovaries in the same thrust, before letting loose a wriggling stream of pure love meant for her and her alone.

The grown girl couldn’t take that much pleasure, passing out then and there as her cock flopped onto her body, too erect to not let it all out. The cum soaked into the bed below as she had an utterly broken look of pleasure on her face, and the only thing still left in her mind… Was the woman that bred her, the woman who she was meant to love.

Her belly started bloating thanks to the seed wriggling around inside her, making her look like she was gravid with triplets and about to burst, all while that tattoo spread and became much more elaborate, circling that entire dome as a heart formed in the middle. A symbol of the love forced upon her, and the pact she had now formed with the white-haired woman…

Shiliena had just begun, but there was plenty of time. For now, she’d pull out and let all of that goodness swirl around inside of the girl, as she snuggled up to her side and started hugging her, planting loving kiss after loving kiss across her muscled, hyper-cocked former-heroine of a lover…

The seed of their love had just been planted. Now it needed time to be groomed before it would bloom properly...


End file.
